


The Sweater

by AliciaSinCiudad



Series: Tumblr-prompt stand-alones [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaSinCiudad/pseuds/AliciaSinCiudad
Summary: Cassian’s parka was soaked. Not soaked as in dripping, or as in a bit damp on the inside. It was drenched, through and through. And not just with water. It was caked in mud, or it would have been caked in mud, if it were dry enough to be caked in anything. As it was, it was cake-battered in mud. It must have weighed about three times as much as usual. There was just no way that anyone could expect it to provide any sort of comfort or protection.The thing was, the Massassi Base was drafty.





	The Sweater

Cassian’s parka was soaked. Not soaked as in dripping, or as in a bit damp on the inside. It was drenched, through and through. And not just with water. It was caked in mud, or it would have been caked in mud, if it were dry enough to be caked in anything. As it was, it was cake-battered in mud. It must have weighed about three times as much as usual. There was just no way that anyone could expect it to provide any sort of comfort or protection.

The thing was, the Massassi Base was drafty.

Bodhi didn’t have anything to offer Cassian. He’d just gotten his Rebel Alliance jumpsuit himself, and he doubted that Cassian would have any interest in a torn and dirty Imperial jumpsuit, even if it _had_ been likely to offer much in the way of warmth. Jyn’s clothing was all too small for Cassian, and Chirrut had only the clothes on his back. K-2, of course, did not have any clothing at all. Baze, however, had an extra sweater lying around; a warm, rust-colored thing with a hood and a muff pocket in the front. It was far too big for Cassian, but it was the only thing available.

And damn did Cassian look cute in it.

Baze had mentioned how much he loved the pocket in front, keeping his hands warm on windy days, but it was completely unnecessary for Cassian, given that the sleeves went past his hands, and then some. The hood was too big for Cassian too, and it kept flopping down and covering half his face. Bodhi tried not to be too distracted as Cassian spent the entirety of the briefing with General Draven shifting and re-shifting it in an attempt to make eye-contact and stay warm at the same time. Apparently, Bodhi was not the only one distracted, as Draven interrupted himself to bark “For the love of the Rebellion, Andor, do something about your damned hood, or I’m taking you off the mission!” Cassian muttered an apology, blushing as red as the offending sweater, and pushed the hood off his head. He shivered, and immediately drew it back up, tucking it back behind one ear in a vain attempt to keep it from falling down his face again. Finally, Chirrut offered him his staff, and he used that to prop the hood up enough to peek out from under it. It was slightly ridiculous looking, but at least it was less distracting than the constant movement of those long, delicate fingers.

By the end of the briefing, everyone had more or less forgotten about Cassian’s ridiculous man-eating sweater. The various members of the crew filed out of the meeting room, each with their corresponding documents in hand. Cassian’s file was of course the thickest, as he had the highest clearance level. Jyn’s was the thinnest, as Draven trusted her only as far as he could throw her, and he didn’t dare throw her with Cassian around, knowing he could lose his most trusted agent. Bodhi’s file was somewhere in between – no, that wasn’t accurate. It was barely thicker than Jyn’s. Which was too bad because he’d hardly paid any attention during the briefing. No, that wasn’t accurate either. He had paid plenty of attention. Just not to General Draven.

“Hey, Bodhi, are you ok?” Jyn asked as they made their way back to their quarters.

“I’m fine,” he said. “Just got a headache is all. I’ll be fine.”

“Are you getting sick?” she asked, concerned. “You looked really out of it in there. Did you follow the briefing at all?”

“Yeah… a little.” Bodhi _was_ starting to feel a little sick, thinking about how much he could screw things up because he was getting too distracted during the meetings.

“I can fill you in on whatever you missed,” Cassian offered helpfully. He paused, giving Bodhi a concerned look. “But maybe you should lie down first. Should I take you to the med-bay?”

“No, no, I’m fine. I’ll just sleep it off,” Bodhi muttered.

“Unlikely,” K-2 countered. “The probability of Bodhi successfully falling asleep is under 20%, particularly in the presence of that ridiculous sweater.”

“It’s not ridiculous!” Baze grunted, as Jyn and Cassian gave K-2 matching confused expressions.

“What does the sweater have to do with anything?” Cassian asked.

“Probably just a malfunction,” Jyn replied. “When’s the last time you checked K-2 for bugs?”

“Surely you noticed how distracted Bodhi got whenever you adjusted your hood, Cassian. Which was more or less constantly until Chirrut lent you his staff.”

Bodhi blushed. “I – I don’t know what you’re talking about. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a bit of a headache…”

“Or perhaps you’ve noticed the change in hue of his cheeks whenever Cassian looks at him. Such as right now.”

Jyn snorted. “You’re making it sound as though Bodhi has a crush on Cassian.” She paused, realization dawning on her. “Oh stars, Bodhi, you _do_ have a crush on Cassian!”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Bodhi cried. “Why would I have a crush on Cassian?” He tried not to notice the sudden slump in Cassian’s shoulders.

“Why indeed?” Jyn raised an eyebrow. “He’s a bit too aloof for my tastes, but hey, to each their own.”

“You think I’m aloof?”

“Well, it _is_ hard to pull off aloof with that ridiculous sweater.”

“It’s not ridiculous!” Baze grunted again, slightly more angrily.

“Bodhi,” Cassian said turning to him, “do _you_ think I’m aloof?”

“I think you’re, um, I mean, did I mention I have a headache?” At this point, it was no longer a lie.

Cassian pulled the hood down over his eyes. He did _not_ look adorable like that, Bodhi told himself. “I know I can come off as a bit stand-offish, but I thought you guys knew me better. Do you think I’m cold?”

“Not with that ridiculous sweater on,” Chirrut replied, grinning.

“It’s not – _you’re_ the one who gave me the kriffing thing!” Baze cried, exasperated.

Cassian touched Bodhi’s shoulder – through the over-long sleeve, of course – a worried expression on what showed of his face. “Hey, if my behavior is really bothering you guys… well, I guess I should just leave you alone then. I’m sorry I distracted you, Bodhi. If you want, I can request that we’re not assigned on any more missions together.”

Jyn laughed. “Cassian, you nerf-herder, for a spy, you’re pretty unobservant. I mean, I didn’t notice it until Kay pointed it out, but it’s true, Bodhi _does_ blush a lot more when you’re around. Why don’t you just admit how you feel and get it over with?”

“I, er, I…” Bodhi stuttered.

Cassian tentatively pushed the hood back just far enough to look at Bodhi. “So which is it, Bodhi? Do you think I’m too cold? Or are you… maybe… interested in me, too?”

“Too?” Jyn repeated, grinning.

“Er, I mean…” Now Cassian was blushing too.

Finally, Bodhi could take it no longer. “Fine, I’ll come out and say it. I think you’re amazing, Cassian, absolutely brilliant…” He stepped closer to Cassian, taking the other man’s face in his hands and drawing it towards his own. “And you’re completely adorable in that _ridiculous_ sweater.”

He expected another protest from Baze. He did _not_ expect Baze to reach over and pull the hood over Bodhi’s head.

“It is absolutely not ridiculous,” Baze said. “After all, there’s practically room for two in there. Now if you’ll excuse me – and Chirrut, and Jyn, and K-2…”

“Would you like me to make some suggestions for curing the headache?” K-2 asked.

“I think they’ll figure it out on their own,” Jyn commented. “Let’s leave them alone, and let Cassian, um, fill Bodhi in on the briefing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from OTP-isms on Tumblr:
> 
> OTP Idea #3  
> Person A wears a hoodie that is waaaaay to big for them. The sleeves are way past their fists and the hood goes over their face.  
> It takes all of Person B’s will power not to take them right then and there.


End file.
